Love Is But A Rose
by Iluvonelife
Summary: I took red rose fromm the 100 word challenge list and this is what happened. A simple gesture begins a journey for Niles and C.C.


**Love Is But A Rose**

_Authors Note_: I saw the 100 word challenge that was posted and Red Rose jumped out at me so here goes.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any part of The Nanny even though I wish I did.

C.C. walked toward her apartment door just like she has every evening for more years than she bothered to keep count of. She looked for it as she approached the door. One had been there everyday for as long as she remembered so why was she worried today would be different? She smiled as she reached the door for there perched against the door knob was a solitary red rose.

"Just like clockwork," C.C. grinned breathing in its sweet scent.

C.C. entered her apartment and placed the rose in the vase with the others. She didn't know where they came from though she had tried to find out. She hired private detectives, bribed the doorman to spy for her, and ever installed a nanny cam (something she suggested Maxwell do when Fran arrived) all to no avail. Whoever her secret admirer was he sure wanted to stay secret.

Chester barked making his presence known to his master. C.C. fed him before slipping into her silk pajamas and her silk sheets. She thought about the roses. Who was this mystery man? Why had he never come forward to make her his? C.C. remembered the first time she found a rose at her door...

_A younger C.C. Babcock walked toward her apartment door after her fist day at Maxwell Sheffield (Now Sheffield-Babcock) Productions and there_ _by the door_ _lay a red rose with a note._

_My dearest C.C.,_

_Your beauty outshines even the brightest star my love. You have stolen my heart in a few short moments and will surely keep it in your grasp until the end of my days. Alas I must love you from a distance as our love was never to be. Never fear because someday you will find the one you are meant to be with but until then I will leave you roses to let you know you are loved._

_Your Secret Admirer_

A tear formed in C.C.'s eye as she thought about that note, the roses, and the few special trinkets he had left her on birthdays and Christmases. All these years someone has loved her and here she was alone because he felt undeserving of her. As she drifted of to sleep C.C. decided she had to find this man.

_............................................................................................................................................................_

Niles stood watching the family eat their breakfast and waiting for his counterpart in crime to arrive. He smiled thinking about the look on C.C's face when she picked up the rose at her door. After all these years she still had no idea it was him, which is exactly how he wanted it.

"Hello, Hello," C.C. chimed breezing into the diningroom and taking a seat. "What are you staring at Hazel?"

"You," he replied, "I thought your kind slept in coffins during the day."

"Very funny Niles," she threw off, "Now fix me a plate."

Niles filled a plate with C.C.'s favorites and dropped it...literally...in front of her. C.C. gave him her patented "butler better watch his little butler" stare all the while wondering how he always knew what she liked. It was his job she supposed.

"Maxwell," she started, "Can I have the name of the Private Investigator you use? I have a personal matter that needs looking into."

Niles eyes widened and he though _oh crap I'm a dead man_.

"Certainly C.C., I hope nothings wrong," Max said.

"No, just something that's been bothering me for a while," C.C. said hoping Maxwell would drop it.

............................................................................................................................................................

Later that day Niles was in the kitchen thinking about that first day he ever saw C.C.. It was at the after party for Maxwell's last show before C.C. started. Sara had brought her to meet Max. Niles spotted her across the room before he even new who she was. _Your Beautiful _ran through his head as he remembered that fateful night.

_My life is brilliant.  
My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

Niles thought of the radiant creature in the other room. She truly was an angel.

_  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

He remembered the first time he paid a boy to go in and place the rose at her door. It was the only way he could be with her._  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

He pictured that room that night. Him in the corner and C.C. by the bar (where else). Niles walked over to the bar and got up the nerve to ask her for a dance.

_  
Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high, _

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_He remembered twirling her around the dance floor talking, laughing, wondering what was going to happen._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Niles frowned remembering the horror upon learning she was wealthy and she learning he was a butler. There first barbs were tossed that night but it was too late he was hooked.

"I danced with a dust mop!"

"Yeah, now go find your broom and fly home."  
_  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

C.C. walked into the kitchen and Niles smiled knowing this woman forever had his heart then frowned realizing she would soon know that.

............................................................................................................................................................

A few days later C.C. sat on her couch leafing through the information the detective already found. She knew the guy was good but not this good. He had pictures of the man in front of C.C.'s building paying a boy to take the flower to her door. He was well hidden so she couldn't make him out but something seemed familiar. He had gotten a partial print from one of the flowers but the results weren't in yet. There were also a couple pages of notes.

She kept looking at one particular photo where u could see part of the mans face and a little bit of his blond hair. She could shake the feeling she knew him well. After a few minutes she laid the picture down and decided a good nights sleep might help her figure it out.

That night she dreamed of Niles. She dreamed of dancing in his arms that night at the after party, of kissing him at the Sheffield's, of all the thoughtful things he had done for her over the years (you know, when he wasn't being a mean miserable old man).

C.C. shot up in bed and dashed out the livingroom to look at the picture. It was Niles who had been leaving her roses. She new why too. It began with a dance...then became hidden because of six little words. _I danced with a dust mop._

He loved her. She didn't think it was possible. She fell in love with him that night too but it took her a long time to admit it to herself. It was her fault Niles had never told her. She pushed him away. She new what she had to do.

C.C. crept into the mansion careful not to make much noise. She make her way silently to Niles room with a single red rose in hand. She knocked lightly but there was no answer so she let herself in. She sat on the edge of his bed and nudged him.

"Niles, Niles wake up," she whispered.

"Mmmph, C.C.," Niles said drowsily, "I'm having that dream again aren't I"

"No rubbermaid I'm real, see," she picked up Niles hand and stroked it.

Niles bolted upright.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked. He saw the rose in her hand. "Oh, you know. I can explain..."

She silenced him with a kiss.

"Niles, I feel in love with you that night too. It just took longer for me to acknowledge it. I'm sorry for that. Because of me we wasted so much time," C.C. was practically crying.

"Oh C.C., I'd have waited a century for you. I wasn't sure this moment would ever happen," He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," she leaned in and kissed him.

Niles deepened the kiss wanting very much to show her how much he loved her. Before long the floor was littered with clothing and a single red rose The new couple was snuggled in bed drifting off to sleep.

_'Cause I'll never be with you_ echoed in Niles head. He smiled knowing the song no longer was true of he and C.C.. _And to think _Niles chuckled to himself _our journey all started with a red rose._

This is my first story in a while. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
